The White wolf
by Dragonthunder
Summary: Hope is a 16 year old werewolf that got kidnapped and met her mate while being kidnapped but she didn't know neither did her mate because there wolves were having there own conversation. When they did meet they epwere beyond in love but somebody was after Hope but who and why and will they succeed or fail.
1. Chapter 1

The wolf demon

Chapter 1 - Hope POV

I was walking around the forest listening to the sweet blow of the wind the leaves falling on the green forest floor, till I heard a crunch of leaves behind me I turned around to find 5 boys standing there.

I was shocked to find 5 boys just standing there looking like they just saw a ghost. The tallest one was at least 6 inches taller then me with red hair, the smallest one was at least 2 feet smaller than me with brown hair the rest were at least the same size as me or 1 to 2 inches taller then me the one that was exactly my size had blond hair the one about a inch taller had blue hair and the 2 inch taller one had blond and brown hair.

I finally got my wits up and snapped "get out of my territory or else I will kill you".They all looked shocked when I said that. The one my height stepped up and said " We don't have to if we don't want to" then he stepped back and the tall one stepped up next and said "sorry for our behavior, my name is Dane the one that just spoke is Owen and the small one is Blue the one with blue hair is War and the one with blond and brown hair is Jake". " What's your name " I turned around and saw that jake asked me, I tried to make my voice low and creepy while I said this " it's non of your business now get out before I feed you to my pack" I growled. When I turned around I heard one of them say that "is that's the one "then I heard another one say" yup that's the one lets do our job boys." I turned around and found Owen 1 inch from my face he just smiled and everything went pitch black.

this is my second story and I'm kind of proud of myself well what do you think happens to hope and what do the five boys mean


	2. Meeting

The wolf demon

Chapter 2- Owens POV

Our boss Kolan had us hunt down a werewolf girl I was like AGAIN I was tired of hunting things down but we had to go.

My friend War came into my room he asked me if I was ready to go hunting. I said "sure but I better get paid extra".When we were at the meeting hall Dane was there getting ready to open a portal for us then Blue came and then Jake. We jumped threw the portal when we got out of the portal we were in the middle of the forest. I looked around I could hear the wind and the leaves I loves hearing the sound of the forest. Oh did I mention I was a werewolf and also my friend Jake was a werewolf to.

We were walking for a while it felt like months, all of the sudden Dane stopped us I was about to scream at him why we stopped till I saw a girl in front of us she had her back toward us till blue stepped on some leaves. Then she just stopped and turned around her eyes were blue and green in one as the ocean, her hair looked well groomed and soft blond with brown hair. She looked cute -wait what.

"Get out of my territory or else I will kill you" she snapped. I was shocked she sure had wits to say something like that at us. I sure got mad because I stepped up and snapped back "we don't have to if we don't want to". She looked amused that I said that, I stepped back and then Dane stepped up next he looked mad at me I felt mad.

Sorry for our behavior, my name is Dane the one that just spoke is Owen and the small one is Blue the one with blue hair is War and the one with blond and brown hair is Jake". Dane said then jake asked her name she just turned around and her voice sounded creepy and scary when she just growled "its non of your business now get out before I feed you to my pack" then she turned around again and walked off that's when Blue asked Dane "if that's the one, "Danes reply was that "yup that's the one". Then Dane looked at me and winked and I knew what that meant. She turned around I was about 1 inch away from her face I just smiled and Blue shot her with a sleeping dart.


	3. After the meeting

The wolf demon

Chapter 3- Owens POV

When Blue hit her with a sleeping dart she fell backwards with a THUD. Then Jake got down and was about to pick her up till I growled "I'll take her" he just looked up and growled back "No I will " Dane came up too us and asked us what's taking so long we both told him that well take her. He just looked at us and said " ohh somebody has a crush" I just looked at him embarrassed. He looked at us and said Owen you take her. I just looked at Jake and smirked at him he looked pretty mad at me. Then I picked her up she felt light I could even see her ribs sticking out I felt sorry for her. Then all of the sudden her fluffy white tail showed up her tail looked silky clean and it felt silky.

( Wolves tail and ears show up when they fell threatened or are hurt or fainted).

She looked Beautiful sleeping in my arms it felt well natural she smelled of vanilla with a sweet scent of nature. I tried to keep her tail from touching the ground so it wouldn't get messed up and dirty.

Hopes POV

When I fainted I could feel someone picking me up who ever picked me up felt muscular and strong. I felt safe it his arms- what why I'm I feeling this for this boy- otherwise it felt natural in his arms I could feel my tail sticking out - UHH I just cleaned my tail I thought if they get my tail dirty I well literally eat there heads.

Hopes fur is milky white and her eyes Are blueish greenish like the sea Owens fur is a blond color with the same eyes as hope but slightly darker Dane is black wolf with brown eyes Blue is a silver wolf with blue eyes War is a grey wolf with silver eyes and Jake is a brown wolf with green eyes


	4. The hole

The wolf demon

Chapter 4- Hope POV

I was dreaming that I was back with my old pack they tortured me for being a white wolf and not a brown or black or grey wolf. They used to throw things at me like knives because they said that red blood fur looks better then white fur. One day I couldn't take it any more and challenged the pack leader and won. I left the pack defenseless and with out a pack leader.

Then I woke up with a fright I knew that I wasn't in my forest. I looked around and saw I was on a water bed with blue covers and the walls were a black color with white stars on the walls on the other side of the wall there was a hill with a full moon and wolves howling. I felt a warm feeling in me. Then I saw the door I got out of the bed and ran towards the exit when I got out there was a HUGE hallway. I went right, it felt like I was walking for hours. Then finally in front of me there was a room -I'm pretty sure it's the living room- I heard crunching from the left then I heard voices they were coming my way. I saw a hole that a wolf could fit in, I transformed into my wolf form ,I could feel my bones crunching, my DNA changing, my hand turning into paws

. Then there was a white wolf standing with blue eye, I ran into the whole and took cover. " Hey Owen do you know if the wolf girl is awake" I heard one of the boys ask " no, but I could check if you want" I heard Owen reply. He left the room and came back a second later and screamed " she's gone!". They all looked at him as if he had a second head, " Then find her because the boss needs to talk to her". They all split up in different directions ,Owen stayed in the living room and smiled ,he then turned into a golden wolf with blue eyes like mine. He stiffed the air and headed my way. I started to growl he just stood there looking amused. He stepped forward and came nose to nose with me.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Owen ask me telepathically " what I'm i doing here ha I don't know talk to the person who asked me that stupid question" I replied. He just stood there and laughed " you have a good point"." Look Owen I have a pack of wolves to take care of so if you don't mind I have to get going" I said I was about to jump when Owen pinned me down and just smiled and said " I'm afraid you can't do that angel". Did he just call me angel if I was up I would snap his head off I thought. " did you just call me angel" I growled he just looked amused I rolled and Owen rolled with me we were rolling around snapping at each other till I landed in on him and pinned him down. " look who the angel now" I snapped at him. He just looked amused again and replied calmly " I would get off of me if I were you" I turned around and saw War with a sleeping dart. He shot it at me and I blacked out again.

What do you think happen and also can I please have more reviews I'm thinking if I should continue this story or not well please tell me because I do want to continue it oh and if you say yes I promise I'll update daily.


	5. Meeting Mate

The wolf demon

Chapter 5- Hope POV

I tried to open my eyes but they felt like boulders my body felt all tied up. I finally opened my eyes I looked around it was dark oh how I love the dark night but this was different I was in a dark room not outdoors. The door knob was twisting then Owen showed up with a smirk on his lips. Oh how I just wanted to punch that smirk off his lips I thought. " told you so" Owen declared " told me what" I snapped " that you should of get off of me and I'm here to pick you up its time for answers" he replied. He walked towards me and untied my hand from the chair then he grabbed my wrists and started pushing me out the door. WHO does he think he is pushing a alpha like that! when I get out of this hellhole I declare war against these people I thought. I twisted my self between the gap from our bodies I started pulling and while pulling his arms were twisting. He finally gave up and let go, I kicked him in the gut and ran to find a exit. I opened a door but it led me to a balcony so I just stopped and looked behind me I could hear footsteps. ( speaking telepathically)

" I rather stay and fight then run I am a Alpha for goodness sake) my wolf Rain snapped at me

" your right but if we go to our pack I can declare war) I replied.

" fine but I call kicking but in my form" my wolf growled at me

" Deal now shut up" I growled back

(Speaking back to normal)

I jumped off the balcony and landed perfectly on my feet, I then shifted. To my wolf form and ran to find my pack.

When I finally got to my pack my beta Alissa walked up to me and started talking on and on about were I was at and if I was okay and so on. " I'm declaring war against the Silver Moon Pack" I growled

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY HOPE" " the silver moon pack is the 3 rd power fullest pack in Ame- " I cut her off before she could continue " and we're the strongest pack in the world Alissa don't worry we'll win and I was kidnapped by them that's why" I said as calmly as I could. I walked to the big stone and jumped on it I howled a powerful howl to call them one by one came out and sat under the big rock to hear what I had to say.

" we're in War against the the silver moon pack" I declared in my Alpha voice , they all looked shock and some looked exited. me I was well how do I put this exited to fight and battle but scared to see a member of my pack die. before I let any one interrupt me "we are in war because they tried to kidnap me and get answers about our pack' I could here some of them growl and gasp. " but we'll see who well get the answers around here" i howled " Also kids stay here woman can come but mothers must stay here to protect the children" I declared.

When I was done declaring things I sent everyone to training. I was sitting on the balcony watching a pair of boys fighting and see witch ones stronger talk about baby's right. So I decided to end it, I walked up to them and asked what's going on they were pouting like baby's.

" he started " #1baby said

" ha you wish " #2 baby said

The only thing that I kept hearing was BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH I'm pretty sure you get it

"You want to find out who's stronger then fight one on one with me and I'll decided nerds" I snapped at them

They just looked scared out of there mind it was hilarious if I didn't have a reputation to keep I would fall on the floor laughing my head off, but like I do have a reputation to keep so instead of falling on the floor I just laughed in my head.

" so witch one of you baby's are first " I asked them they both just pointed to each other I wanted to laugh again but like I was a alpha I had to hold it in un fair if you ask me.

I rely wanted to fight someone because if I don't fight someone soon I would break in half. So I came up with a idea I tried to sound sweet and cute when I said this " who ever beets me gets to have a date with me and do anything to me for a whole week". They both smirked at me and baby 2 stepped up first.

We were in the middle of a group of people. We were circling each other till baby 2 came running toward me and tried to punch me but I caught his hand and twisted it behind his back and pulled I swept my foot under him and knocked him on the floor with a load thud. I won yay

Then Baby 1 came up next

We were circling each other till he ran toward me and tried to kick me. Wow boys and going first how predictable I thought. While he swung and ran I stood there examining my nails when he was a foot away from me I moved to the right while he kept running and ran into a tree. He fell backward with another THUD.

I couldn't hold it any longer I cracked up with laughter it was hilarious there faces were priceless. People were staring at me like I had a second head saying jokes.

I swear I heard a wolf like purr I must me imaging like I said I rarely laugh I mean like never.

Speaking telepathically

"Mate mate" my wolf was howling in my mind

"What what are you talking about "I asked my wolf

" sorry we all ready met our mate but we were talking and did you hear that wolf like purr that was our mate mate" my wolf howled in joy

What we met our mate our future alpha don't take this the wrong way but ever since I was 11 I dreamed to find my mate to find someone who would love me and faked cared of me I thought

" well who is it Rain " I asked with joy

" our Mate is

HA you thought I would tell you I'm evil well I tried to find a way to end this chapter and thought this was the perfect way so enjoy of and there not Demons there werewolves sorry about that well in joy


End file.
